Today flash memory prices are relatively inexpensive. With these low flash memory prices, a host in open-systems can maintain local caching of disk data at a local flash device to save disk accesses. In many cases the local cache at the host is not synchronized with the storage disk because other hosts may be writing to the storage disk, or due to a failure. The host may use one of two methods to handle the potentially unsynchronized data. A first method involves designing and maintaining a fully synchronized cache using a cluster code. A second method involves performing a blind read of the local cache.